Charmed and the Little Merman
by charmedfan120
Summary: On Henry Jr's sixteenth birthday, the threat of exposure looms as mythical creatures that live under the sea flea to the surface seeking help from the Charmed Ones from an evil that seeks the power which is held in an ancient weapon lost to the ages. All the while Henry Jr is forced to encounter his dark past. Will Henry Jr face his past head-on or make a run for it?
1. Prelude

**_Prelude._**

**In ancient times a weapon was forged. A weapon which holds the dominion over the seas and the weather. During this time the weapon was highley desired, however as time went on the weapon was forgotten even believed to be a myth in the magical community. Very few believed in its existence.**

**Those who seeked this weapon where said to end up driving themselves crazy. Or dying in vein. Family members turned on family members, while friends turned on friends wanting to claim ownership over the weapon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

As the cold night winds wail across San Fransico and rain falls from the sky. Over at the Mitchell house, we have Henry Jr, age fifteen, sat down on a wooden chair in front of Henry Jr is a medium-size canvas. Although adopted, Henry Jr shares his mother Paige's gift and love for painting and drawing. Henry Jr's bedroom door opens and his older sister Kat enters.

"Hey," Kat says. Henry Jr looks up from the canvas.

"Still no inspiration to paint I see," Kat commented.

"Yep and it doesn't help that Tamora put my name down for the art competition." Henry Jr replies.

"She was just doing that to help showcase your art," Kat said.

"She did it to annoy me, I can't show my art. It's not meant to be seen by people with prying eyes. It's not good enough." Henry Jr responds.

"Henry, art isn't perfection it's expression don't try and force it. Just let it come to you. The only bad paintings, I've seen you do is when you were five." Kat tells her brother.

"Maybe tomorrow will bring inspiration." Henry Jr says with a smile, trying to be as positive as possible.

"Could be the case a new day and a new age for you," Kat responds to her little brother before leaving the room.

"Anyone whose listening out there, a little inspiration would be good for the morning." Henry Jr prays before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Today is a special day for the Matthews-Mitchell family, today is Henry Jr's the adoptive child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, sixteenth birthday. Henry Jr came into the family at age four. The adoption wasn't a 'normal' adoption. Since the boy came from another witch family one that wasn't so friendly. Even to its own members. Today the Matthews-Mitchell family prayed would go demon and warlock free and no other instances that would mean they would have to cut the celebration off. Right now the family of five are sat down for family breakfast.

"Happy sweet sixteenth little brother," Kat says before planting a kiss on her brother's left cheek.

"Thanks, sis, when do you think the infamous grams will give me a Wiccaning?" Henry Jr asks.

"When hell freezes over but who knows maybe auntie Piper will perform one, she is the eldest Charmed One and the unofficial matriarch of the family," Kat tells Henry Jr.

"One year older and still a nerd," Tamora teased.

"One year older Tamora and you're still easier than Blanche Devereaux," Henry Jr jokes, earning a playful slap on the back of his head from Tamora.

"Still obsessed with the Golden Girls," Paige spoke before taking a sip out of her coffee mug.

"Can't help be obsessed when it's a classic." Henry Jr replied.

"So, what do you want to do for your sixteenth?" Paige asks her son.

"No, idea I thought movie family BBQ as long as auntie Phoebe stays away from the BBQ and Wyatt, I would rather face the Source than eat their food." Henry Jr answers.

"I second that," Tamora spoke up.

"Me, three." Henry chimed in.

"That's settled, I have a charge to meet hopefully that won't take so long," Paige spoke.

"Well, I promised that I would meet Paloma at the park, in about twenty minutes, if I'm late she will kill me." Henry Jr said.

"You two are getting really close." Kat pointed out.

"We're just good friends that's all. Plus, it's not like we can ever be truly close with the whole she's a mortal and I'm a witch too much drama." Henry Jr replied.

"Dad's mortal, uncle Leo and uncle Jason are mortal. Wyatt's engaged to a mortal, some mortals are okay with magic and won't expose it. The question is can she handle it." Kat said.

"And if she doesn't just give her a memory-erasing potion or cast a memory-erasing spell," Tamora advised.

"Personal gain." Paige reminded her younger daughter.

"A precaution mom is all I'm saying a backup plan." Tamora defends.

* * *

After breakfast, Henry Jr headed over to the park to the spot he agreed to meet Paloma at. Paloma has forest green eyes and mid-length ginger hair, she is a little tall for a sixteen-year-old girl and has freckles on her skin. She is wearing blue jeans, navy shoes and a grey top. Paloma finds her eyes covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" Henry Jr asked.

"An ex-football player, who has no friends," Paloma answered. Henry Jr moves his hands away from Paloma's face and walks in front of her.

"Football player! Me of all people, you assume is a footballer." Henry Jr says.

"I forgot you have two left feet," Paloma responded with a smirk.

"Even on my birthday, you can't resist cracking a joke on me," Henry Jr replied.

"Can't no exceptions," Paloma replied. A clapping noise then occurs surprising both teenagers.

"Awe, this is a cute sight to see." A voice said that belongs to a man whose voice has haunted Henry Jr for years. Henry Jr grows pale, he has hoped to never hear this voice again he quickly scans his surroundings with his eyes.

"Whose there?" Paloma shouted the man walks out of his hiding place. The man is wearing a grey business suit and his dark hair that has a few strands of grey is styled to one side. He has brown eyes, his skin is pale but not as pale as Henry Jr.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Henry? It is the polite thing to do." The man responds, his smirk still sends shivers down Henry Jr's spine.

"I-I, Paloma this is Chris...Christopher Mercer, he...he," Henry Jr stutters.

"I'm his father," Christopher finished the sentence for Henry Jr.

"I've already met, Henry's father, he's a parole officer, Mr Mercer if you don't mind. We should be leaving we have a busy day and all." Paloma replies noticing Henry Jr gripping her left arm rather tightly.

"What kind of father would I be, if I didn't want to spend want to spend some quality time with my son on his birthday," Christopher said.

"As I said, we really must be going have a nice day sir," Paloma responds before walking away with Henry Jr who glances back for a mere second and to see Christopher smile making his skin crawl.

"Happy Birthday son," Christopher told Henry Jr.

* * *

Once out the park the two are silent for almost half an hour, the two went over to the nearest coffee house, Henry Jr ordered the two of them, their favourite coffees and each an eclair. And the two sat at a small table, he was still not talking though which bugged Paloma, she has never seen her best friend so uncomfortable, so vulnerable before.

"Henry, are you okay?" Paloma asked, she knew it was a stupid question but she needed to catch his attention.

"I-I yes, I'm fine Paloma," Henry Jr lied.

"Are you sure, you looked terrified when Christopher showed up?" Paloma asks, she didn't want to come off pushy, however, it wasn't like she could have known that this would happen today.

"I'm fine really it was just a shock that's all." Henry Jr lies again.

"I never knew you were adopted, I just assumed you were a nor…" Paloma starts.

"A normal family, adopted families are still family the only difference is blood, Paloma!" Henry Jr interrupted.

"Sorry, I'm just not good at these type of conversations. It just hurt me to see you how you were with Christopher, you're always smiling, laughing it was so strange to see another side of you." Paloma apologises.

"P, I'm fine it's just Christopher Mercer, is someone I would like to stay in my past. He's not my father only genetically. I don't ever plan on seeing him again." Henry Jr tells Paloma.

"W...What did he do to get you taken off you, Henry? I won't tell anyone I just want to help you." Paloma questions.

"I was young very young at the time, he just wasn't suitable it wasn't a nice environment, social services stepped in and boom here I am now. He just pulled this stunt because he gets off on stunts like this." Henry Jr answers, he truly hates this discussion wanting it to end. Paloma was one of the very few people outside his family that could make him open up. Who he could let his guard down in front of. Paloma listens and thinks Henry Jr is holding back but decides to let the conversation drop for now.

"Okay, I got your present at my place, I promise you'll love it," Paloma says to change the subject.


End file.
